Remember Me For Centuries
by Kira of Darkness
Summary: The death of an angel, the cries of a murderer, the retribution of a vigilante, and the defense of a savior. Who is who? Who is true?


**Kira: Recommended song choice; Remember Me for Centuries.**

It stained the ground...

_Oh my god..._

It stained her hands...

_Oh my god..._

It stained her mind.

_What have I done...?_

In her coiled arms, was a dead angel.

...

"Murderer!" A slice of her foil. The assailant ducked back as it swished by her hair, tearing a few strands off of her head. The vigilante stared through the falling strands, her eyes clouded in anger and retribution as her pupils glew like a light in hell. She rushed forward and launched a right hook, connecting with a sickening snap against the murderer's right cheek. The assassin was flung back, her body to weak to counter the violent strike against her very soul. She slid against the hard concrete, the rough material slicing through her clothing and etching new, fresh, bloody scars in her skin.

She cried.

The vigilante stared in shock as she saw the clear liquid escape the assailant's soft eyes. She could only watch as the person attempted to stand up, the fresh, red untamed drops create a Picasso on the ground, its image that of a grotesque, dying humanoid.

The assailant cried, "N-no..." Her voice was rough. It was rough from the previous screeches of pain, now just a numbing memory within her distraught and broken mind. The avenger snarled, her lips curled like she was pursing them, before she opened her mouth in righteous fury.

"Liar!" She shouted to the heavens. The assailant backed up by the sheer velocity of her voice, almost tripping up on her shaking legs, now just broken bark from a tree. The vigilante pulled her weapon up, the shining tip glaring off of the sun, giving the blood a fresh coat, and giving the murderer's mind a fresh coat of regret.

"P-please..." She stepped backward, holding her good arm up in a shaking plea. Even so, her hand was cut, torn, and numbed. It was numbed early on, when the assailant had used it to deflect a fatal wound, at the cost of her former usage; holding hands, clenching the shaking fist as she cried, and pulled her into a hug, comforting her.

The vigilante charged forward, cocking her weapon for a hellish blow, one that would end this murderer's life!

Her life ending swing was stopped, and she was launched back by a sudden strike to her forehead. The vigilante felt her head burst at the pain as her body recoiled when it smashed into the ground. When her body bounced, she quickly rolled into a ball and shot back to her feet, her blood rushing everywhere, sending the vigilante on a sudden rush of pain. She clutched her head, the droplets rolling between her fingers like slime. She forced her eyes open through the pain, and it almost looked like she was staring through a blood rain. She saw just enough, and it made her sick to her stomach.

"W-why?" She choked, barely keeping her weapon in her grasp as her body started vibrating.

The savior didn't answer, only glared evilly as she stood between the assailant and vigilante, her eyes narrow like a paper being slit.

"W-why are you protecting this murderer!?" The murderer flinched, "Why are you protecting someone who killed one of our own, someone who destroyed the very foundation of our friendship!?" She swung her armed hand back and forth, taking a shaking step forward, while also keeping her forehead from bleeding profusely. Her vision was fading, and she almost collapsed onto the ground in a heap... No, she needed to avenge her...

"Why are you blaming her?" Was all the savior said. Her voice was calm, but there was fury and venom evident in her voice, plain as the sun was bright, shining upon all life below its warm rays. The vigilante dropped her armed hand, almost releasing her weapon from her once iron cold grasp.

"What... W-what are you...?" She couldn't finish her sentence, her voice gave out too fast.

The savior showed no sympathy to the now crumbling vigilante, "You are about to kill an innocent human being, a friend and ally no less. I will not allow it. If it means I have to kill you to do so, than so be it." Her voice was cold and ruthless, a knife through skin. Before the vigilante could react, the savior to the assailant rushed forward and caught the vigilante in a clothesline, flipping the woman off her feet. Her head was spinning about as much as her body, if not more. The next assault however, made her feel like her entire body had shut down. The savior quickly shot her arm backwards, catching the vigilante's back in a sickening crack. She flew a few feet, landing directly below the murderer. She carefully opened her eyes, staring into the tearful, watery orbs of the injured, beaten girl. She was clutching her red, putrid arm, and her knees were shaking from what she was seeing.

"Stop fighting." She whispered, quietly attempting to stop the bloodshed.

"You killed her..." The vigilante whispered back, her voice hoarse and her muscles twisted, her bones dust. The assailant shook her head in denial. The vigilante was outraged by her denial, and adrenaline shot through her. Her step was quick and she had the murderer by her throat in an instant. The assailant coughed a few drops of blood at the sudden snatch of her neck, cutting circulation.

"Liar!" The woman piercingly shouted, pulling her weapon up to end her existence. Her arm wasn't quick enough, as the savior appeared swiftly, sword in hand. She swung downwards, slicing into the vigilante's arm. The victim cried loudly as the flesh was stripped and her blood spilt like a waterfall. Her grip weakened in an instant and the assailant was dropped to the ground in a harsh smash, causing a silent cry to emit from her body. The vigilante attempted to rip herself from the weapon's iron grasp, and ducked away once she succeeded. Her lower arm went limp, as the bone was snapped through.

"Oh, so close..." The savior murmured quietly, her tone as cold as a shattered icicle. The vigilante growled, before wincing madly as the pain slowly crawled through her lower arm.

The savior grinned like a madwoman, "Looks like I've hit a nerve." She strutted forward, her steps echoing across the area. The sword twirled in her hand, the drops of blood flying everywhere with the flicks of her wrist. Upon reaching the vigilante, she stood like a towering figure, just edging the now one armed vigilante to strike at her.

"W-well...?" The vigilante questioned, her voice getting weak by the second, "A-aren't you going to finish me? Aren't I a threat?" She threw the question out like a taunt, a challenge. The savior scowled, her eyes slit, and she raised her weapon, the blood gleaming in the sunlight.

"No!" The assailant cried, but her voice failed to reach their ears.

"You kill me now, you will be the murderer, not her..." She reached her wielded arm behind the savior, at the horror stricken girl, who couldn't speak further.

"Just stay down." The savior whispered, bringing her arm down in a furious swing, her sword almost nigh-visible.

"Remember me for centuries..." The vigilante mumbled, closing her eyes before the final strike. It came no sooner. The blade struck the vigilante's neck, but didn't slice through, it was caught upon the spine, and was jammed within the cracked vertebrae. The body went limp, and no change of emotion went into the savior's silent eyes. She let go of her sword, and the vigilante's body slumped onto the ground, blood escaping her nose and lips.

The savior turned around, and was faced with an unmoving assailant, who just stared in horror at the vigilante's dead body.

"Come on, we need to get you to the hospital." The savior whispered loud enough for the assailant to hear.

She shook her head, snapping out of her horrified stare, "Why did you kill her?"

The savior was shocked, "She was trying to _kill_ you!"

The assailant was attempting to stand up, the blood drops not ceasing from escaping their jail, and glared at her savior, "She's not who I-"

"I know who you were talking about..."

The assailant looked at her with wild eyes, "L-liar... She would never do something like that." She started backing away.

"I saw her. I knew what she was planning, and I had to stop her!" The savior tried to get her to believe her.

"No, she couldn't have..." Tears started leaking out of the her eyes as she continued to back away, hoping to put some distance from someone she once trusted.

"Wait, please!" The savior felt tears pierce her eyes now as she stared back into the venom induced and depressed eyes.

"She was right... You are a murderer..." She turned around, "Stay away from me..." She started limping away as more blood spilled the ground like tears.

The savior was stunned into paralysis, and she could only watch as the victim's limp slow, before she collapsed, her head making a resounding smack onto the concrete.

The savior looked upon at the now lifeless carcass, a blood of blood starting to form under her, like a puddle in the rain. She fell to her knees, moving her arm out, before she fell to the floor, her hiccups and cries going unheard as she lay there... Alone... Defeated...

"I will remember you for centuries..." She repeated the last words of the vigilante, "I will remember you all for centuries."

**Kira: Who was who? Post your guesses in your reviews, and I'll say who was the winner in an author's note of my next updated story.**


End file.
